It is proposed that dissolution studies of real and simulated kidney stones be conducted with the view of determining what the controlling mechanism is for the dissolution process. For this purpose a number of models were devised and mathematically analyzed to obtain means to differentiate the various models. Experiments will be conducted to obtain data which will permit the derived functions to be tested. Separate simulated systems will be designed that will exhibit the behavior described by each of the models. In this way the behavior of real stones can be analyzed mathematically as well as experimentally by comparison to the simulated systems. Subsequently studies will be made to determine the effect of media parameters as well as stone composition parameters on the rates as well as the controlling mechanism. Finally, it is hoped that the results will enable means to develop non-surgical techniques to eliminate kidney stones from suffering patients.